<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Civic Duty; Le Sigh; Let's Play Ball; New Dinner Companion by imifumei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574858">Civic Duty; Le Sigh; Let's Play Ball; New Dinner Companion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei'>imifumei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Drama Character drabbles from old je100 posts on LJ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Civic Duty; Le Sigh; Let's Play Ball; New Dinner Companion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally posted to LiveJournal, 12 November 2009<br/>
These four drabbles are being reposted from . The challenge was "Drama Characters" which should have been easy, but everyone is so busy that they let it run for two whole weeks and still these are the only ones that got posted. ::sadface:: On the bright side, that also means that Toma, to whom I always assign my points, actually won this week.</p>
<p><b>Title:</b> Civic Duty<br/>
<b>Word Count:</b> 100<br/>
<b>Characters:</b> Yoshioka Toru from <i>Majo Saiban</i> (Toma) &amp; Katase Riichirou from <i>Hokaben</i> (Shige) [A juror &amp; A lawyer]<br/>
<b>Author's Notes:</b> I figured that since I always give my points to Toma I should write a drabble that he actually appeared in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being chosen for lay-judge duties wasn't all Toru had thought it would be. The case was confusing, and the pay was not enough to keep him from eating cup ramen again. He was definitely a good designer, and soon he'd get his fashion line going.</p>
<p>He sat outside the courthouse sipping from a water bottle and nearly sputtered when he saw the young lawyer following a large group from a large firm into the courthouse. If he got few models who looked like that, his line would take off, no sweat. </p>
<p>In the meantime, being a lay-judge wasn't so bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Title:</b> <i>Le Sigh</i><br/>
<b>Word Count:</b> 100<br/>
<b>Characters:</b> Fukazawa Takuma from <i>Sore wa Totsuzen, Arashi no You ni</i> (Yamapi) &amp; Bido Granmarie from <i>Yukan Club</i> (Junno) [A dance instructor &amp; A fop]<br/>
<b>Author's Notes:</b> I love Junno a lot, but Bido would be tiresome, ne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes instructing was incredibly difficult compared to competing. His new student was actually quite good, just very easily distracted. Takuma sighed and stepped forward.  "No, no. Your stance is all wrong. I know the women who come here are watching you, but you can't dance for the audience. You have to just dance."</p>
<p>"D'accord!" The student sighed the word wistfully and Takuma absently thought that that word probably didn't mean what Bido thought it meant because he went right back to flipping his hair and swirling his partner around like a prop, showing off for the ladies.</p>
<p>Again, Takuma sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Title:</b> Let's Play Ball<br/>
<b>Word Count:</b> 100<br/>
<b>Characters:</b> Yamada Tarou from <i>Yamada Tarou Monogatari</i> (Nino) &amp; Suzuki Carlos Saburouta from <i>Dance Drill</i> (Massu) [a poor boy always in need of more part-time work &amp; a baseball enthusiast]<br/>
<b>Author's Notes:</b> Really, I just wanted to write anything with Suzuki Carlos Saburouta in it. He's not a coach in the series, but hey, it could happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tarou cheered on his brother as he hit the home stretch, making the final run of the game.</p>
<p>The young assistant coach cheered and hoisted the boy onto his shoulders. He was boisterous and energetic. His smile was bright as he brought the young Yamada over to his family and set him down to receive hugs and congratulations.</p>
<p>Tarou hung back to introduce himself to the coach who must have been about his age. </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Yamada-san. I'm Suzuki Carlos Saburouta."</p>
<p>Tarou nodded. "Looks like fun, coaching."</p>
<p>"The pay is low, but yes, it's a blast."</p>
<p>"Need help?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Title:</b> New Dinner Companion<br/>
<b>Word Count:</b> 100<br/>
<b>Characters:</b> Kikumasamune Seishiro from <i>Yukan Club</i> (Yoko) &amp; Mimura Takuya from <i>Yamada Tarou Monogatari</i> (Sho) [a bored rich boy &amp; a bored rich boy]<br/>
<b>Author's Notes:</b> They are both from wealthy families, they must have run into each other at some function or another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These functions were always mind-numbing, but being from a good family, Seishirou understood the value of being able to merely smile and nod when confronted with utterly banal dinner companions. Not everyone here was uninteresting, however. He was intrigued by the young man in black at the other end of the table, a son of a prominent ikebana family. </p>
<p>That boy made no effort to hide his boredom and yet somehow did not seem insolent. He simply looked like he had someone else with whom he'd rather be spending his time. Finally, someone interesting. Seishirou was determined to meet him.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>